Rosefell
'Rosefell '''is a AU by LittleGhostlyRose and EmpressValentine on Quotev,that takes place after the past timeline was erased by accident, causing small glitches which lead to the main plot of this fictional Undertale alternate universe. Main Story Rosefell 's main story (which technically begins before the events of the book- which is when Rose is born.) Not much is known about how her (Rose) life was before the age of nine- except that she lived a relatively normal life. But after her sister died, Rose's parents began drinking, which eventually lead to them abusing her until she committed suicide during the summer of her graduation - which was when she was nineteen. After dying and coming back as a ghost ten years later, Rose met Asriel they grew close, almost like siblings. another 11 years passed, and eventually Chara arrived. Soon enough, they became apart of the family. for 2 years, everything seemed good. soon enough though, Chara fell ill, then died. At their last request, Asriel absorbed their soul, and like in the original universe (Undertale) took them to their village on the surface. But, thinking that Asriel killed Chara, the humans attacked him and drove him back to MT.Ebbot. He died only a few moments after arriving home. Rose,Toriel, and Asgore were devasted. Out of anger and grief, Asgore declared war on humanity, which made Rose and Toriel resent him and soon enough leave him. The rest of the story will be told in the book. Misunderstanding Rosefell's series of events is glitched in a sense, after Rose was 'resurrected ' and Orchid turned 31, the people on the surface sorta 'stopped aging' in a sense. Outside of the lore, really LittleGhostlyRose just stopped listing years and aging human characters (characters like Orchid who are on the surface) due to the fact it would create plot holes, complex problems, etc. Timeline To make things simplier, here is a timeline of all the events so far. 171X-Rose and Rain are born 173X- Orchid is born 180X- Rain dies, Rose starts being abused by her parents 190X- Rose commits suicide, time technically freezes on the surface, and due to that 10 years go by. Rose gets 'resurrected', Asriel is born. 201X- Chara falls into the Underground, becoming the 'apparent first human to fall into the Underground ' 203X- Chara dies due to the incurable Buttercup Disease, Asriel dies the same night due to humans. Time on the surface had unfrozen for around 20 years, which 6 human children are killed during these 20 years, then time on the surface freezes again, and 9 years go by in the Underground. ???- Frisk falls into the Underground, causing the Reset loop. Before the Timeline Was Created(?) Starting from before Rosefell 's current timeline was created, there was a past timeline. It was a normal and average Undertale timeline. However, during a genocide route, Chara's curiosity, naivety, and level of violence (no guilt basically. No thanks to Frisk who started the route in the first place) took over her. When she had found a forbidden button, known as the DELETE button, which shouldn't have even been accessible from the Void, aka where Char a was, in the first place. This button had a power similar to the ERASE button, but different. The ERASE button simply turns the timeline into a black void, and Chara and Frisk retain there memories completely, allowing a soulless pacifist route to take place. However, the DELETE button is only used in pure emergency, when a timeline has become corrupt and just be erased as soon as possible or else the timeline will collapse into a glitched mess of despair and suffering as well as destruction. However, Chara, Being the naive 14-year-old she was, thought she could use it to delete anything she wanted (similarly to a computer). Which ended the timeline accidentally. What is different from the black void of a post-genocide timeline is that Frisk and Chara do not retain their memories, and all of said progress (ex. Previously done genocide routes) as well as anybody's memories are erased (deleted) forever. However, there is one thing that remains within a timelines deleted state. ''The Code. The Code is basically exactly what it sounds. It's the thing that keeps the timeline intact and gives Frisk her LOAD, RESET, and SAVE abilities, and the thing the wrote the entire script. The timeline is NEVER truly erased forever, and only outside forces (ex. Error!Sans or any other entity capable of destroying things) can completely erase a timeline from existence. The Code, confused, recreated the timeline. However, it needed to rewrite the entire script and everything due to it becoming deleted. Whilst they were creating the timeline again (basically like a folder), an 'error' was made, resulting in the timeline's changes. Which, resulted in Rose's creation. Frisk now had a past, though very straightforward. The Surface became an actual place. The Code became so confused, and ended up deeming what had happened a virus. So, it tried everything in its power (without deleting anything like before) to fix it. However, there only solution was to try to get rid of Rose, thinking it would fix it. However, what The Code didn't realize, is that it no longer had full control over the timeline. Rather, the characters could now make decisions on their own despite there being a written script.. Chapters Prologue - Broken and Bruised Chapter 1 - The Last Human SOUL Chapter 2 - The First Reset Chapter 3 - 100 Resets Later Chapter 4 - Genocide Chapter 5 - Promise Me, Please... Chapter 6 - An Ending To Be Continued.... Category:Other